One Tree Hill: Things Are Changing
by patrickmgaddis
Summary: Jamie and Sophia go on their first official date. Logan returns home after studying abroad for 6 weeks in London. Chris lets Chuck go to a party. Quinn gets some unexpected life-changing news.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own "One Tree Hill". Rated PG-13 for some language and mature topics.**

Jamie and Nathan were sitting on the couch at Dr. Truman's office during their first therapy session talking to Dr. Truman.

"It makes me so mad that my son's coach was abusing him," Nathan said. "And you know what else makes me mad? The fact that my son waited until the abuse got so bad to come and talk to me."

"You blame me?!" Jamie shouted.

"That's not what I said and you know it!" Nathan shouted.

"Nathan, Jamie," Dr. Truman said. "Instead of screaming at each other, try talking calmly to each other."

"Son," Nathan said. "I just want to understand why you waited to tell me your coach was abusing you."

"I told you," Jamie said. "He threatened me and I was scared."

"You should've told me," Nathan said. "You're my son and I don't want anything bad to happen to you."

"I'm sorry Daddy," Jamie said.

"I'm sorry Jamie," Nathan said.

Jamie and Nathan gave each other a hug.

"Now throughout the week I want you try to work your problems out by talking about them instead of yelling," Dr. Truman said. "I'll see you both next week."

As Nathan and Jamie left the building, they ran into Sophia.

"Hey guys," Sophia said.

"Hey Sophia," Jamie said. "Where are you off to?"

"I just saw a movie with Beth," Sophia replied. "Beth left midway through the movie but I stayed for the whole thing."

"Why did she leave?" Jamie asked.

"She hated it," Sophia said. "Which is strange, because she begged me to go see it with her."

"So Sophia," Jamie said. "Do you have any plans tonight?"

"If you count watching TV until I fall asleep," Sophia replied.

"Sophia," Jamie said. "Would you like to go on our first official date tonight?"

"I'd love to!" Sophia said excitedly.

"I'll pick you in an hour," Jamie said.

"Okay!" Sophia cheered. "Oh god! What am I going to wear?"

Sophia ran off and Nathan looked at Jamie and smiled.

"My son is going on his first date with his girlfriend," Nathan said. "They grow up so fast."

Once he got home, Jamie got ready. As he began to leave Lily stopped him.

"Where are you off to?" Lily asked.

"I'm going on my first date with Sophia," Jamie replied.

"Okay, two things," Lily said. "You need to brush your hair."

"My hair is fine just the way it is," Jamie said.

"Second of all," Lily said ignoring Jamie, "your shirt is unevenly buttoned."

Jamie fixed his shirt.

"There," Jamie said. "Now I'm going."

"Brush your hair," Lily said. "It looks bad."

"Lily," Jamie said. "My hair is fine."

"Jamie," Lily said. "What's shirt without the r?"

"Oh come on Lily," Jamie said. "What is this? Middle school?"

"That's what kind of boyfriend she'll think you are if you don't brush your hair," Lily said.

Jamie marched upstairs, brushed his hair and came back downstairs.

"Happy now?" Jamie asked.

"Now you look like you have a comb-over," Lily said.

Jamie stomped his foot and screamed.

"Come on cousin," Lily said. "Don't pout or whatever the heck that was. I'll help you look nice for Sophia."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Clay waited nervously in the airport baggage claim. He couldn't wait to see his son after 8 weeks. Logan was supposed to have been gone for only 6 weeks, but Logan had been offered to stay 2 extra weeks to work on a special project, which he told his father was "Top Secret."

"Daddy!" a familiar voice cheered.

Clay turned around to see Logan.

"Logan!" Clay cheered.

Clay and Logan embraced tightly.

"I'm never letting you go again," Clay said. "Never, never, never."

"You're crushing me," Logan said.

"Sorry," Clay said loosening his grip.

"Well I put everything in this carry-on," Logan said. "So we can go now."

"Just a few more minutes," Clay said. "I haven't seen you in 8 weeks."

After a few more minutes, Clay finally let go of his son.

"Come on son," Clay said. "Let's go home."

"Do you think we can stop by Sonic?" Logan asked. "I really missed it in London."

"Of course," Clay said.

After a quick run to Sonic, Clay and Logan arrived home. Quinn immediately embraced Logan once he entered the house.

"My baby!" Quinn cheered. "I'm never letting you go again. Never, never, never."

"Mom," Logan said. "You're crushing me."

Quinn let go of Logan and sat down on the couch.

"So tell me all about London and leave nothing out," Quinn said.

Logan and Clay sat down on either side of Quinn.

"So when I got to London…" Logan said before Quinn's phone rang.

"Sorry," Quinn said. "I have to take this. I'll be right back and you keep that thought."

Quinn went into the other room and answered her phone.

"Hello," Quinn said.

"Yes, is this Quinn Evans?" the woman on the other end asked.

"Yes it is," Quinn said. "May I help you?"

"This is Evelyn Anderson," the woman said. "I'm President of Tree Hill Community College. I was wondering if I could set up a meeting with you for tomorrow regarding some pictures."

"Of course," Quinn said. "I'd love to meet with you."

"Are you available to meet me in my office tomorrow at 3 PM?" President Anderson asked.

"Yes," Quinn said. "3 PM would be perfect."

"Thank you and I will see you then," President Anderson said. "Goodbye."

"Bye," Quinn said before hanging up.

Quinn went back into the living room and sat between her husband and her son.

"Okay," Quinn said. "Now tell me all about London."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Sophia nervously waited on the couch for Jamie to arrive. As she sat there, she began biting her fingernails. Beth walked into the living room and sat next to her sister.

"Why are you ruining your manicure?" Beth asked.

Sophia stopped biting her nails and looked at Beth.

"I'm scared that I'm being stood up," Sophia said. "Jamie was supposed to be here at 6."

"It's 5:55," Beth said. "He'll be here."

"What if he doesn't?" Sophia asked.

"All this over some boy," Beth said. "I do not understand why girls get so worked up over…"

Beth's phone began to ring and she excitedly squealed.

"Just shut up!" Beth shouted. "That's probably Chuck calling!"

Beth looked at her phone.

"It's Chuck!" Beth squealed.

"Answer it," Sophia said.

"Hi Chuck," Beth said as she answered her phone.

"Hey Beth," Chuck said. "So I'm going to this party at Andre's house and I was wondering, do you want to come with me?"

"Chris is letting you go to a party?" Beth asked.

"Yes," Chuck replied. "I have to be home by 10:00."

"I'd love to go to the party," Beth said. "I'll meet you there."

Beth hung up and ran out the door.

"And she says I get worked up?" Sophia said aloud to herself.

There was a knock on the door.

"Sophia?" Jamie asked from outside.

"Coming!" Sophia cheered.

Sophia walked to the door and opened it to see Jamie. Jamie's hair was noticeably a brighter blonde than usual.

"What happened to your hair?" Sophia asked.

"Lily did it," Jamie replied.

"I like it," Sophia said. "You ready?"

"Your carriage awaits Ma Lady," Jamie said. "And that sounded less creepy in my head."

Sophia smiled at Jamie.

"You're funny," Sophia said.

Jamie and Sophia went to the Tree Hill Boathouse and had a nice dinner. Afterward, they went walking along the pier and looked out at the ocean.

"I've had a wonderful time tonight," Sophia said.

"Me too," Jamie said. "The ocean is so nice at night."

"Yeah," Sophia agreed. "I used to love watching movies where the two main characters fall in love and kiss by the ocean."

"I don't like those kinds of movies," Jamie said. "I'd much rather have the real deal."

"Me too," Sophia said. "Why do you think I said used to?"

Jamie and Sophia shared a kiss and it started to rain.

"Come on," Jamie said. "We'd better get back before it gets worse."

Jamie and Sophia ran down the pier and got into Jamie's car. Jamie drove Sophia home and walked her to the front door.

"Thank you for a wonderful date," Sophia said. "I really had fun."

"Me too," Jamie said. "Would you like to go out again on Friday?"

"I'd love to," Sophia said.

"Then it's a date," Jamie said. "Or should I say second date?"

"Yes," Sophia replied. "Second date."

Jamie and Sophia began kissing once more. Once they were finished, Sophia smiled at Jamie.

"It's starting to really pour," Sophia said. "You'd better get home."

"I'll see you tomorrow in school," Jamie said.

"See you in school," Sophia said. "Bye."

"Bye," Jamie said.

Sophia went inside and Jamie got into his car and drove home. Once he went inside, he discovered Nathan and Haley were sitting on the couch waiting for him.

"There you are," Nathan said.

"Am I past curfew?" Jamie asked.

"No," Nathan replied. "You're good. It's only 8:30."

"Oh," Jamie said. "I'm going to take a shower."

"Wait," Haley said. "We want to know how your date went."

"It was wonderful," Jamie said. "We ate at the boathouse and walked down the pier."

"You seemed to have gotten wet from the rain," Haley said.

"I sure did," Jamie said.

"I'm glad you had fun," Nathan said. "Now you'd better go take a shower and get some dry clothes on before you catch a cold."

"Okay," Jamie said as he walked upstairs.

Haley and Nathan smiled at each other.

"Our son is dating," Nathan said.

"He sure is," Haley said.

"We were his age when we started dating," Nathan said.

"And we were also his age when we got married," Haley said.

"Yeah," Nathan said. "And I'm grateful for every moment we've been married."

"Me too," Haley said.

"Well almost every moment," Nathan said. "That whole Chris Keller thing…"

"You can shut up now before you ruin our sweet moment," Haley said calmly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Chuck quietly walked into his house. All the lights were off and Chuck took a sigh of relief. His relief was short lived when the lights came on and Chris walked out of the kitchen.

"Did you have fun at the party?" Chris asked.

"I sure did," Chuck replied.

"Do you know what time it is?" Chris asked.

"It's…" Chuck said before Chris cut him off.

"It's 11:30!" Chris shouted. "You promised you'd be home by 10:00! What do you have to say for yourself?"

"This is all just a dream," Chuck said in a spooky voice.

"Nice try," Chris said. "Chris Keller only falls for that once."

"Fine," Chuck said. "I lost track of time and I'm sorry."

"Have you been drinking?" Chris asked.

"No," Chuck said.

"I can smell the alcohol on you," Chris said.

"Fine," Chuck said. "I did 2 Jell-O shots."

"Go to your room," Chris said. "You're grounded Chuck."

"Grounded!" Chuck whined. "I hate you!"

Chuck began stomping upstairs.

"Yeah," Chris said. "Well Chris Keller is not that crazy about you either! You get to your room!"

"That's where I'm going!" Chuck screamed.

"You get back here right now!" Chris shouted.

Chuck stomped back over to Chris.

"Chris Keller does not appreciate your attitude!" Chris shouted. "Tomorrow you and I are going to have a talk!"

"Fine!" Chuck said hatefully as he stomped upstairs once more.

Chuck went into his room, slammed the door and fell face down into his bed.

Early the next morning, Chris came downstairs to see Chuck eating a bowl of cereal at the kitchen table. Chris sat across from Chuck.

"Chris Keller is sorry he yelled at you last night," Chris said. "I'm new to this whole grounding thing. But Chuck, you promised that if Chris Keller would let you go to that party, you'd be home by 10:00 last night. You also promised you wouldn't drink."

"I know," Chuck said. "I'm sorry."

"You're grounded for the rest of the week and you have to stay home this weekend except to go to work," Chris said. "No TV, no computer and no video games. You can only use your phone to call your mother. Do you understand me?"

"Yes," Chuck said.

"Is there anything else your mother usually has you do when you're grounded?" Chris asked.

"She usually makes me clean the gutters," Chuck said.

"Okay," Chris said. "After school today, I want you to clean the gutters. Chris Keller wants to see his face it them!"

"The gutters are painted dark black," Chuck said.

"Well then I want them so clean that they sparkle in the sunlight!" Chris said.

Later that morning at Tree Hill High School, Chuck was getting a book out of his locker. Beth snuck up behind him and kissed the back of his neck.

"Guess who," Beth whispered.

Chuck turned around and looked at his girlfriend.

"That was really creepy," Chuck said.

"I had a lot of fun at that party last night," Beth said.

"Yeah," Chuck said. "I did too."

"When I woke up this morning I had a killer hangover," Beth said.

"You were drinking those Jell-O shots like crazy," Chuck said.

"Luckily I know the best cure for a hangover," Beth said. "A Virgin Mary and 3 servings of hash browns from Karen's Café."

"Sounds good," Chuck said.

"There's a party tonight on the beach," Beth said. "Do you want to go?"

"I can't," Chuck said. "Chris grounded me for coming home late and he smelled alcohol on me."

"Oh man," Beth said. "I got you grounded. I'm going to tell Chris that I was the one drinking and you were late is because you stayed with me while I threw up and made sure I was home safe."

"No you're not," Chuck said. "I won't let you do that."

"But I hate to see you grounded all because I can't handle alcohol," Beth said.

"Beth," Chuck said. "I don't want you to worry about me okay? It's okay."

"No it's not," Beth said. "I'm an alcoholic and I was 6 months sober before I went to that party."

"You're an alcoholic?" Chuck asked.

"I have to get to class," Beth said. "Forget I said anything."

Beth stormed off to class.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Quinn waited in the waiting area outside President Anderson's office at Tree Hill Community College. Her phone began to ring.

"Hello," Quinn said when she answered.

"Hey Quinn," Brooke said. "I just wanted to wish you luck on your meeting."

"Thank you," Quinn said. "I haven't been this nervous since I was actually in college."

"You are going to do great," Brooke said. "Also, if you die can I have your pink jacket that goes with everything I own?"

"No," Quinn said. "Haley gets first dibs on that jacket, then Peyton and then you."

"Oh come on!" Brooke said. "Peyton doesn't even live in North Carolina!"

"She called it though," Quinn said.

President Anderson came out of her office.

"Quinn?" President Anderson asked.

"I've got to go Brooke," Quinn said. "Stay away from my pink jacket."

Quinn hung up her phone and walked into President Anderson's office and shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you," President Anderson said.

"Nice to meet you as well," Quinn said.

President Anderson sat at her desk and Quinn sat in a chair facing her.

"The reason why I wanted to meet with you is because I've seen several pictures you've taken," President Anderson explained. "Due to a rise in enrollment and new programs, we've recently added new residence halls and a new student union. Our brochures are in desperate need of updating. I was hoping to hire you to take photos around campus."

"I would be honored to take pictures of the campus," Quinn said.

"Great," President Anderson said. "Now a few things. We'll need you to sign a few things and you'll need to take a urine test. It's our policy."

"Okay," Quinn said. "When can I take the test?"

"As soon as possible," President Anderson replied.

"Can I go ahead and take it and get it over with?" Quinn asked.

"Of course," President Anderson said.

Quinn waited in the waiting area for her results. As she waited, her phone rang once again.

"What Brooke?" Quinn asked when she answered.

"How'd the interview go?" Brooke asked.

"It went great," Quinn said. "I get to take pictures of the campus for a new college brochure. I'm just waiting for the results of my urine test."

"TMI," Brooke said.

"Don't be such a baby Brooke," Quinn said.

"Can I be in some of the pictures and use product placement for Baker Man?" Brooke asked.

"No," Quinn said.

"I'll give you $1,000," Brooke said.

"Thanks for the offer," Quinn said. "But I don't think they'll want product placement of baby attire in a college brochure."

"Fine," Brooke said.

"Hey," Quinn said. "Do you think you'll ever start designing adult clothes again?"

"No," Brooke said. "After that whole Clothes Over Bros scandal I just can't. I had to give up my fortune to pay all those victims back. I've worked really hard to get my fortune back and I do not want to lose this fortune. And wow, that sounded less selfish in my head."

President Anderson came into the waiting area.

"I'll talk to you later," Quinn said. "They have my results."

Quinn hung up her phone and President Anderson sat down next to her.

"You're clean," President Anderson said. "You've got the job. You can start on Monday."

"Thank you so much," Quinn said. "I will not let you down."

"Oh and congratulations," President Anderson said.

"Thank you," Quinn said. "I can't wait to tell my husband."

"You haven't told your husband yet?" President Anderson asked. "Shouldn't he have known first?"

"Well I just got the job," Quinn said.

"Oh no," President Anderson said. "I'm talking about your pregnancy."

"My pregnancy?" Quinn asked. "I'm not pregnant."

"Oh," President Anderson. "This is a first. I've never given anyone the announcement that they're pregnant before."

"This must be a mistake," Quinn said. "My sister is pregnant, but there's no way I'm pregnant I mean I just had my… Oh no I didn't! Oh my god! I'm pregnant!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Chuck climbed up the ladder to the roof of his house, put gloves on and began cleaning the gutters. At that moment, Beth walked up to the house.

"Chuck," Beth said.

"Hi," Chuck said.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you I'm an alcoholic," Beth said.

"It's okay," Chuck said. "I'm not mad at you."

"You should be mad at me," Beth said. "I slipped up. I got you grounded. You should want to break up with me."

"There's only one problem," Chuck said. "I love you."

"I love you too," Beth said. "That's why I'm going to tell Chris the truth."

"No!" Chuck shouted throwing his arms out. "Whoa!"

"Chuck?" Beth asked.

"Oh no!" Chuck shouted before completely losing his balance and falling off the roof.

Beth screamed and ran over to Chuck, who was knocked unconscious.

Meanwhile inside, Chris was talking to Haley on the phone.

"He's cleaning the gutters Haley," Chris said. "Chris Keller hated to ground him, but he disobeyed me."

Beth ran into the house.

"Mr. Keller!" Beth screamed. "Chuck fell off the roof and he's not responding!"

"Bye Haley!" Chris shouted before hanging up.

Chris and Beth sat in the waiting room at the Tree Hill Hospital. Chris was nervously thumping his leg.

"I'm such a terrible guardian," Chris said.

"No you're not," Beth said. "Chuck speaks very highly of you."

"If anything happens to him Chris Keller doesn't know if he can live with himself," Chris said.

"It's not your fault," Beth said. "It's my fault. Chuck wouldn't have been on that roof if it wasn't for me."

"What do you mean?" Chris asked.

"Chuck was late coming home from that party because I got drunk," Beth said. "He stayed with me to make sure I wouldn't choke on my vomit and then he made sure I was home safe."

"He did?" Chris asked. "Had he been drinking too?"

"The only thing he drank was a can of Dr. Pepper," Beth replied. "He didn't even have a sip of alcohol."

"Thanks for telling me," Chris said.

A doctor walked over to them and Chris quickly stood up.

"How is he?" Chris asked.

"Nothing broken," the doctor explained. "He bumped his head pretty good. He'll need to be kept here over night for observation."

"Thank you," Chris said. "Can I see him?"

"Yes," the doctor replied. "He's fully conscious and responding."

Chris walked down the hallway to Chuck's hospital room. Once Chris entered the room, he found that Chuck wasn't there and the bed sheets were folded. Chris collapsed to the bed and let out loud sobs.

"Oh Chuck!" Chris sobbed. "Why did such a young person have to die?! Ms. Scolnic is going to kill me!"

"Chris," Chuck said. "Over here."

Chris turned around to see Chuck in the hospital room across the hallway.

"Oh," Chris said.

Chris walked into the room and sat in the chair next to Chuck's hospital bed.

"Chuck Scolnic," Chris said. "Don't you ever scare me like that again."

"I'm sorry," Chuck said.

"I'm so glad you're okay," Chris said. "Oh, Beth told me the truth of why you were home late."

"She did?" Chuck asked.

"You should've told Chris Keller the truth," Chris said. "Instead you threw a hissy fit."

"I'm sorry," Chuck said.

"Look Chuck," Chris said. "You are going to be under Chris Keller's wing for the next 2 years. If this living arrangement is going to work out, we're going to have to tell each other the truth about things."

"Okay Chris," Chuck said.

"Now come here," Chris said opening his arms.

Chuck sat up and they embraced tightly.

"Am I still grounded?" Chuck asked.

"No," Chris said. "You've been through enough."

Meanwhile, Beth left hospital and drove to the Tree Hill Center for Teen Rehabilitation. She parked, got out of her car, walked into the lobby and went to the front desk.

"May I help you?" the nurse at the desk asked.

"Yes," Beth said. "My name is Beth Lenn and I'd like to admit myself for alcoholic rehab."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Jamie was lying down in his bed watching "Gossip Girl". Lily walked into the room.

"Hey Jamie," Lily said. "Can I borrow your graphing calculator?"

"Yeah, sure," Jamie said. "It's on my desk."

Lily looked at Jamie's TV and saw what he was watching.

"You're seriously watching "Gossip Girl"?" Lily asked.

"Take the calculator and get out," Jamie said.

"You should join the "Gossip Girl" fan club at school," Lily laughed. "All the other girls are joining."

"Daddy!" Jamie shouted.

"Are you seriously calling for your Daddy?" Lily laughed. "Well he and Haley went to see Quinn."

"Lily," Jamie said. "Can you please not mention anything about me watching this to my friends?"

"Fine," Lily said.

Lily grabbed the calculator and walked out of Jamie's room to see Sophia walking up the stairs.

"Hey Sophia," Lily said.

"Hi Lily," Sophia said. "Sorry to just drop by."

"It's okay," Lily said. "Are you here to see Jamie?"

"Yes," Sophia replied.

"He's in his room watching "Gossip Girl"," Lily said.

"Thanks," Sophia said.

Sophia walked into Jamie's room.

"Jamie," Sophia said.

"Sophia!" Jamie shouted. "I was just um…"

"Watching "Gossip Girl"," Sophia said. "I know."

"So what's up?" Jamie asked as he turned off the TV.

"I didn't know where else to go," Sophia said.

"What's wrong?" Jamie asked.

"It's Beth," Sophia said. "She's checked herself into rehab."

"What?" Jamie said. "What kind of rehab?"

"Alcohol rehab," Sophia said. "She's been sober for 6 months, but she slipped. She decided to check herself into rehab. I just don't want to be alone right now."

"I'm so sorry," Jamie said.

"It's okay," Sophia said. "She's getting the help she needs."

There was a knock at the door.

"Who could that be at this hour?" Jamie asked.

Jamie and Sophia walked downstairs to the front door and opened it to see Brooke.

"Hi Aunt Brooke," Jamie said.

"Hey Jamie," Brooke said. "Are your parents awake? I need to talk to them about something."

"They went to see Aunt Quinn and Uncle Clay," Jamie replied.

"At this hour?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah," Jamie replied.

"Who's your friend?" Brooke asked.

"This is my girlfriend Sophia," Jamie said.

"Nice to meet you," Sophia said.

"Nice to meet you too," Brooke said. "Do your parents know she's here?"

"I just stopped by," Sophia said. "My dad is away on business and my sister just checked herself into rehab. I didn't want to be alone."

"I'm so sorry," Brooke said. "But I don't think Haley and Nathan would approve of you sleeping here."

"Aunt Brooke!" Jamie shouted. "You are being rude!"

"I would consider changing your tone with me Jamie Scott," Brooke said.

"Sorry," Jamie said.

"Sophia," Brooke said. "I have a spare bedroom at my house. You can stay with me if you'd like."

"She doesn't even know you," Jamie said.

"Actually that would be nice," Sophia said. "Thank you so much Brooke."

"She has 6 year old twins who are pure evil," Jamie said.

"Huh," Sophia said. "What to do. Do I go home to a big, empty and scary house or do I stay in a home with evil twins? I choose the evil twins. Bye Jamie."

Sophia and Jamie kissed and Sophia left with Brooke. Jamie walked back upstairs to his room where he found Lydia and Lily lying in his bed watching "Gossip Girl".

"Out!" Jamie shouted.

"But we're watching this," Lily said.

"Out!" Jamie shouted once more.

Lily and Lydia got up.

"Come on Lydia," Lily said. "We don't need Jamie's TV. We'll watch the big TV downstairs."

Jamie lied down on his bed and continued watching his show.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Quinn, Haley and Nathan were sitting on Quinn's couch. Haley and Nathan were both trying to process what Quinn had just told them.

"You're pregnant?" Nathan asked.

"Yes," Quinn replied. "I don't know how far along I am yet. I haven't even told Clay or Logan."

"When do you plan on telling them?" Haley asked.

"Maybe when I'm about to give birth," Quinn replied. "Surprise! I'm having a baby!"

"You're pregnant Mom?" a familiar voice asked.

Quinn, Haley and Nathan turned around to see Logan standing by the kitchen counter.

"Logan honey," Quinn said. "It's after midnight. Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"I got up to get a snack," Logan replied. "You're pregnant?"

"I am," Quinn said.

"That's wonderful!" Logan cheered before rushing over to his mother and giving her a hug.

"I'm so excited," Haley said. "Our babies will be close in age."

"So when are you going to tell Daddy?" Logan asked.

"I don't know," Quinn said. "He'll be back from Aiken tomorrow. Maybe I'll tell him then."

The next day, Clay came home to find Quinn decorating the spare room with orange toys and stuffed animals.

"What's going on here?" Clay asked his wife. "What's with all the orange?" 

"Do you want to know why I'm doing this?" Quinn asked.

"You got accepted in Oklahoma State University?" Clay asked.

"No," Quinn replied.

"Guess again," Quinn said.

"I've got nothing," Clay said.

"Well they say pink is for a girl, and blue is for a boy," Quinn explained. "But colors like orange and red and green are neutral colors for boys and girls."

Clay gasped.

"Quinn," Clay said. "Are you trying to tell me that we're going to have a baby?"

"Yes," Quinn said smiling.

"But we always use protection," Clay said.

"I know," Quinn said. "But sometimes using protection isn't always a guarantee. I know this baby wasn't planned, but I know we will love him or her."

"We're having a baby," Clay said nervously.

"Yes," Quinn said. "Are you excited?"

"We're having a baby," Clay repeated.

"Clay?" Quinn asked. "Are you okay?"

"I have to go for a walk," Clay said as he exited the room and walked out the back door.

Meanwhile at the Scott household, Nathan and Deb were sitting down on the couch going through some of Nathan's old baby clothes.

"Where did you find all these Mom?" Nathan asked.

"They were in my closet," Deb replied. "I completely forgot I had these. Too bad I didn't rediscover them when Jamie was a baby."

"You just saved Haley and me a lot of shopping," Nathan said. "I hate going to baby stores."

Haley came downstairs and Deb rushed over to her daughter in law.

"How's my grandson doing?" Deb asked.

"He's doing so much better ever since he quit basketball and that abusive coach was fired," Haley replied. "Without the stress of basketball, Jamie is so much happier. Oh, and he has a girlfriend."

"That's good," Deb said. "But I meant my other grandson."

"Oh," Haley said as she gently patted her baby bump. "The doctors say he's doing fine and he'll be here in April."

"What are you going to name him?" Deb asked.

"Keith," Haley replied.

"Oh," Deb said. "How sweet."

Haley's phone began to ring.

"That must be Quinn," Haley said. "Oh, fun news. She's pregnant too."

"That's exciting," Deb said.

"Hey Quinn," Haley said when she answered her phone.

"Hi Haley," Quinn sobbed.

"Oh sweetie," Haley said softly. "Are you having your first hormonal breakdown?"

"Yes," Quinn sobbed. "But also, I don't think Clay is too happy about the baby. He went into shock and walked out of the house."

"He did what?" Haley asked.

"What if he doesn't come back?" Quinn sobbed. "Wait! Why did I ask that?"

"Because you're pregnant and your hormones are all over the place," Haley said.

There was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," Nathan said getting up.

Nathan walked over to the door and opened it to see Clay standing there. Haley looked over at Clay.

"Good news," Haley said. "Clay just arrived."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **Disclaimer: Some fowl language**

Nathan and Clay sat at the kitchen table.

"So your wife tells you she's pregnant and what is your response?" Nathan asked.

"But we always use protection," Clay replied.

"You're an idiot," Nathan said.

"I don't want another child," Clay said. "How could she do this to me?"

"You did not just say that," Nathan said.

"Yes I did," Clay said.

Nathan stood up and grabbed Clay by the shirt collar.

"Nathan!" Clay shouted. "What the hell?!"

Nathan drug Clay outside the pool and began dunking him in the water.

"You are lucky to have Quinn!" Nathan shouted. "This baby is a blessing and you are being a dick!"

"I can't breathe!" Clay shouted before Nathan dunked him in the water once again.

"Good!" Nathan shouted before dunking Clay yet again.

"Nathan!" Clay shouted. "Quit! You're just like your father! Always sticking your nose where it doesn't belong and trying to drown me!"

Nathan dunked Clay again.

"Quinn is my sister in law!" Nathan shouted. "I'm sticking my nose exactly where it belongs and trying to drown you!"

Nathan dunked Clay once again.

"I'm scared okay?!" Clay shouted. "I'm scared! I'm scared I won't be there for this baby! I'm scared I'll erase this baby from my mind like I did you Logan! I'm scared!"

Clay burst into tears and Nathan pulled him up and embraced him tightly.

"It's going to be okay," Nathan said softly. "You have Quinn and Logan. You have Haley and me. I won't let you forget this baby."

"Thanks," Clay sobbed.

"Do you want a cookie?" Nathan asked softly.

"Do you have peanut butter?" Clay sobbed.

"Yes," Nathan said softly. "I have peanut butter."

"And chocolate milk?" Clay sobbed.

"Of course," Nathan said softly.

Later at the beach house, Quinn and Clay sat on the steps.

"So Nathan also tries to drown you," Quinn said. "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay," Clay replied. "After Nathan tried to drown me he let me cry in his arms and gave me a peanut butter cookie."

"That's always fun," Quinn said.

"Look," Clay said. "I'm sorry I reacted the way I did."

"I understand," Quinn said. "I know you're afraid, but I'm afraid too. I mean I have several brothers and sisters and friends who have had children. I thought that when the day came that I was pregnant I'd know what to do. I have no clue what to do."

"What if I'm not there for this baby like I wasn't there for Logan?" Clay asked.

"Clay," Quinn said. "You can't worry about things like that. You'll make yourself sick. It's going to be okay. I know you'll be a wonderful father to our child. And plus, you have Logan and me."

"True," Clay said.

"Now kiss me," Quinn said.

Clay kissed his wife.

"Come on," Quinn said standing up. "I have an ultrasound at 4 and you're coming."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Chris and Chuck arrived home and Chuck sat down on the couch. Chris sat down next to Chuck, who had a dead inside look on his face.

"Chuck," Chris said. "You know it's not your fault."

"If I hadn't taken her to that party, then she wouldn't have slipped," Chuck said. "Therefore, she wouldn't have checked herself into rehab."

"Look," Chris said. "She's getting the help she believes she needs. It's not your fault."

Chuck's phone began to ring. Chuck took his phone out of his pocket.

"It's Beth," Chuck said.

"Chris Keller will leave you alone," Chris said as he got up and walked upstairs.

"Hello," Chuck said.

"Hey Chuck," Beth said. "I only get 5 minutes with my phone. I just wanted to call you and tell you that I signed up for the 2 week program and I'll be out before Halloween."

"That's great," Chuck said.

"I want you to know this isn't your fault," Beth said. "I knew better than to drink, but I did it anyway."

"I love you," Chuck said.

"I love you too," Beth said. "I'll call you tomorrow. Bye."

"Bye," Chuck said.

Chuck hung up the phone. Chris came back downstairs and sat back down next to him.

"Are you okay?" Chris asked.

"I'll be okay," Chuck replied.

"So," Chris said. "Do you have anything you want to watch?"

"How about "Gossip Girl"," Chuck said.

"Seriously?" Chris asked.

"It's a good show," Chuck said. "Jamie got me hooked on it. It's also a book series."

"Fine," Chris said. "I'll watch "Gossip Girl" with you, but don't expect Chris Keller to like it."

Three hours later, Chris and Chuck were on the third episode of Season 1.

"Chris," Chuck said. "Can I go see Jamie?"

"Yeah sure," Chris said with his eyes glued to the TV. "Be back by 7:00."

Chuck left and Chris continued watching "Gossip Girl".

"This show is so bad for me, yet I can't stop watching," Chris said.

Chuck drove to the Scott household. Once there, he knocked on the door.

"Come in," Nathan said.

Chuck opened the door and walked into the house to see Nathan lying down on the couch.

"Hello Chuck," Nathan said. "Jamie's not here. He's out with Sophia."

"Okay," Chuck said. "Thank you Mr. Scott."

Chuck started to leave, but stopped and walked over to Nathan.

"Mr. Scott," Chuck said. "I know when someone doesn't like me."

"Chuck…" Nathan said before Chuck cut him off.

"Let me finish," Chuck said. "I know in the past I've been a bully and I know I can be a bad influence. Jamie is my best friend. I'm the one who stopped him when he tried cocaine back in August."

"Chuck," Nathan said. "I don't hate you. Sure I've been irritated with you, but I don't hate you. Haley speaks highly of you. She says you're a hard worker at the café."

"Thank you Mr. Scott," Chuck said.

Meanwhile, Sophia arrived back at Davis/Baker house. Upon entering, Sophia was greeted by Jude and Davis.

"You're back!" Jude and Davis cheered.

Brooke walked over to them.

"Yeah," Brooke said. "She's back."

"Brooke," Sophia said. "I want to thank you for letting me stay here with you."

"You're welcome," Brooke said. "I talked to your dad and he said you could stay here until he's back on business. Then, once your sister comes home in 2 weeks, she can stay here too."

"Are you sure?" Sophia asked.

"We have plenty of room," Brooke said. "But I want you to understand that while you stay here you have you're under Julian's and my rules. No staying out all night partying. Do you understand?"

"Thank you!" Sophia cheered as she hugged Brooke tightly. "I finally feel like I have a mother again."

Back at the Scott household, Jamie arrived home to see Nathan lying on the couch.

"Hey son," Nathan said. "You just missed Chuck."

"Did you move at all while I was gone?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah," Nathan said. "See how I have my feet on the arm of the couch? When you left, they were on the pillows."

"I swear," Jamie said. "Every time Mama and Lydia go to stay the weekend with Aunt Vivian, you become the biggest couch potato."

"So how was your date?" Nathan asked sitting up.

Jamie sat down next to his father.

"It was really fun," Jamie said. "We went to the docks and smoked loads of pot. I'm totally stoned right now."

Nathan lightly tapped his son on the shoulder.

"Okay, we didn't do that," Jamie said. "That was a joke."

"No drug jokes okay," Nathan said.

"We went to Fishy Fred's and then walked on the beach," Jamie said. "We ran into Aunt Quinn and Uncle Clay."

"Cool," Nathan said.

"Did you know Quinn is pregnant?" Jamie and Nathan asked at the exact same time. "Yes! That is so cool! Stop saying the same thing as me! Okay! Stop it! This is creepy!"

"Anyway," Jamie said. "Uncle Clay told me to tell you thank you for comforting him today. Oh and Aunt Quinn said to quit trying to drown him. Now I'm going to take a shower."

Jamie got up and began to walk upstairs. Nathan stood up and followed his son.

"You got a package from Lucas today," Nathan said.

Nathan and Jamie went into the master bedroom. Jamie sat down on the bed and Nathan handed him the package and sat down next to him.

"I wonder what it is," Jamie said.

"A little mirror that when you look into it, you see yourself as an old woman," Nathan joked.

"Someone's been watching 'Friends'," Jamie laughed.

Jamie opened the package to reveal a book.

"Oh my god!" Jamie exclaimed. "It's a copy of Uncle Lucas's new book! 'Growing Up Is Hard But Fun'. Strange title."

 **That's the end of this one. The next one will deal with Jamie's reaction to Lucas's new book.**


End file.
